1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a laser interference lithography apparatus, and more particularly to a laser interference lithography apparatus capable of stitching small exposed areas into a large exposed area.
2. Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays are gradually developed to have the increasing sizes. Thus, the polarizer used in the liquid crystal display is also gradually developed to have the increasing size. A large-scale imprinting mold has to be adopted to manufacture the large-scale polarizer. The large-scale imprinting mold may be manufactured by way of laser interference. However, a high-power laser source and a large-scale collimator have to be employed in the prior art in order to manufacture the large-scale imprinting mold, wherein the angle of the laser beam cannot be easily adjusted, and the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
In addition, the wafer or substrate is fixed vertically in the conventional laser interference lithography apparatus. Thus, the moving platform for supporting the wafer or substrate tends to be influenced by the gravity force, thereby causing the exposure system to become unstable.